


Keep Your Eyes Open

by Emerald_dragon90



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_dragon90/pseuds/Emerald_dragon90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss is a 20 year old aspiring actress from London studying at Royal Academy of Dramatic Art (RADA). Peeta is a 21 year old actor from New York. What happens when Katniss gets the opportunity of a lifetime and Peeta makes some drastic changes to his fast track NY lifestyle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is there to loose?

**Author's Note:**

> This story can also be found on Ffic.net under emerald-dragon90

Chapter 1: What is there to lose? 

I had never been one for dreaming but this was the one and only dream i would follow... The only one i wanted to follow... acting. Been a young girl from a broken home in central London I had never expected to get very far with it. After all it was only a dream, a hobby, an education and my passion. Surely that was all it would ever be? Right?

Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think it could really happen. Not until that most amazing day when Prim came home with the surprise of a life time for me. I will never be able to thank my little duck for how she altered my life. And it would all be for the better.

3 Months Earlier

With a bang of a door and roar of an engine I heard I could tell that Rory had just dropped Prim home. Now I could run lines with her for my class next week... Haymitch was coming down hard on us when we couldn’t remember lines and I refused to be on the receiving end of a washed up drunks anger issues. I wasn’t going to be like Glimmer Austen today. The running up the path stopped and the front door slammed shut.  
“Katniss? Kat are you home?” 

“I’m in the kitchen Prim.” I shout this back to her while I finish drying the dishes and start to stack them away in the cupboard. While doing this I see out of the corner of my eye that Prim has joined me. She looked so excited. And since she had just come home from school i was puzzled as to what could have my little duck in such an excited tizzy. Been this buzzed just wasn’t Prim’s style.

She looked like she was fit to bust and had a massive smile across her face as she asked “Have you heard about them yet?”

“Heard about what yet?”

“About the auditions stupid, for the new Peeta Mellark movie that is been shoot right here in London?”

Sure i had heard about it... the movie that is. It was topped as been one of the biggest up and coming romantic musical movies of next year. And it just so happened to be staring the newest up and coming heart throbs in New York. And he was coming to London.

Heart throb was maybe a bit of an understatement. Personally, to me, the 21 year old actor was an Adonis. He was tall and had blond hair, which in the recent pictures been published in magazines was getting long and starting to curl and flopped into his eyes in this indescribably sexy way. And his eyes... you could get lost in the crystal blue tropical sea that was his eyes. They were clear and bright and sparkled like stars in the correct light. And he was so strong and muscular and... Sexy.  
Snapping out of my day dream i turned to Prim feeling flustered and confused I snapped at her. “Little duck what the hell are you on about? What auditions?”

“Kat, i am 15. Do you not think i am passed the stage of been your little duck?” She looked at me with her sceptical eyebrow raised with her hands on her hips... maybe now was not the time for cute terms of endearments. But i thought better of arguing with her just now. I needed to know more about these auditions. “No i don’t think that you are past been my little duck Primrose. Now what auditions are you on about?”

“Oh yea...” she stated in a surprised voice as if i was drawing her back to the subject at hand. “They are holding open auditions for extras in this new movie and the Ramada Encore from 9-5 on Friday. You should go! But in all seriousness Kat, how have you not heard about this through school?”

She had a valid point. You would think somewhere like RADA would be telling us these things. They were one of the biggest acting schools in England. But it appears they were not intending on telling us. Not this time anyway.

“And...” Prim started to say as she danced from one foot to the other with excitement. She looked like she is fit to burst with more information, and once she opens her mouth to speak i understand why. The word role-off her tongue so easily, and in a jumble, that i question whether or not i heard her right. “Prim can you say that again for me. I don’t think i heard you right. Surely you have the wrong information.”

“No it’s the right information all right. Peeta Mellark will be in London to help with the auditions as they are looking to recast the leading lady. They are hoping that they will find her in the hopefuls that turn up on Friday.” Her body seemed to slump in relief as she explained all this and she was starting to form a self satisfied smirk on her face. “Please say you will go Katniss! If nothing else it will be fantastic experience for you... and you are an amazing actress and you can really sing. Give yourself a break and enjoy your talent.”

“I don’t know Prim. I have school to think about and work. And lets us be realistic for a moment. What chance do i have against fully trained actresses? And what do you mean replace the leading lady? What happened to that... what was her name?” 

“Johanna Mason. Rumour has it she walked out of the production 2 weeks into filming. Nobody seems to know why but there is a lot of speculation on her relationship with someone on set. Anyway stop distraction me...” she took a pause for breath while she seated herself next to me on the counter top. She looked me straight in the eye and sighed. “Kat, you owe it to yourself! Like i said the auditions are running till 5pm and you don’t start work till 7. And i am sure if you explained to your tutor he would give you leave for the day. Please say you will do it... at least give it a try? For me? What have you got to lose?”

She knew she had me there. Especially looking at me with those pleading eyes that she knew i could never say no to. Surly she was right though. What did i have to lose really? If anything i would only gain. It sure as hell would look good on my resume. 

I look at her and can only smile. “Okay... i... I’ll go. I’ll email Haymitch and ask him to excuse me from classes for the day. But there is one condition to me doing this. You have to come with me for moral support!”

She looks at me for all of a millisecond before her signature megawatt smile breaks on her face from ear to ear. “Kat, i thought you would never ask! Damn straight i am going with you for moral support. Who did you think was going to run the lines with you while you waited? Now in all seriousness, get your butt upstairs and email that tutor of yours!”

xxxxxxxxx

After that my afternoon was spent emailing my course tutor Haymitch Abernathy who was in agreement with Prim. This was going to be a fantastic chance for me and he would release me from classes for the day with the parting words of “Knock’ em dead Sweetheart”. I was never quite sure how to take him. He was an ex actor who now taught due to been blacklisted in the business due to adverse behaviour on set cause of his alcohol abuse. However, saying that he looked out for his students and had never steered me wrong. And i wasn’t going to start second guessing him now.

After that all i had to do was think of how to tell him... Mum would have had a ball with this news. This was our pipe dream. Dad always wanted me to do ‘something worthwhile’. He never understood me. Not like mum did. Either way dad had to know i was going for these auditions. I could have done without the fight though. It was trying to make him understand that this wasn’t going to interfere with my school work. It could only benefit my future career.

“It’s an audition to be an extra dad. It will only benefit me in the future. And even if i was lucky enough to be cast it would only be for a few hours that they film in London. Surly you can understand that!” We had been having this same argument for 45 minutes by this point and Prim had escaped to her room so as not to get caught in the crossfire.

All he keeps saying is “Your only in your second year” and “Surly you will miss too much time at school” or my personal favourite “I don’t approve of this at all.” And then i decide i have had enough and that i will have the last word of this argument if it kills me. 

“I hate to break this to you dad but all i am doing is informing you of the audition. I’m not asking your permission. I’m 20 years old and i have my own mind. And it is set on at least giving this audition a try. Even Haymitch believes this will benefit me and will look great in my portfolio for experience. Whether you like it or not dad, i am doing this.” 

And so it was with that i turned and left the kitchen storming up stairs and slamming my bedroom door shut. I heaved a sigh of frustration and fell back against the door and slid down it to the floor? Why was he so set on not supporting me? What was wrong with me going for this extras job? Screw him. I’m doing it. With or without his support. Like Prim said earlier... what have i to lose?

xxxxxxxxx

The rest of the week came and went without much excitement. Dad and i were still giving one another the silent treatment. However, today today was Friday. He can give the silent treatment all he wants. I wasn’t going to be bothered. I had enough to think about today without worrying over him and his strop.   
I had been stood in front of my full length bedroom mirror for about 20 minutes with almost every outfit i own when i eventually gave in. “Fuck this,” i sighed and threw the most recent option on my bed with the rest. “PRIM?” i shouted and my little duck came running in, almost instantly, as if she had been hovering in the hall awaiting my call.

As i look in the mirror again i notice Prim standing to the side of me, her beautiful blue eyes meeting my cool grey ones in the mirror. She looks more and more like mum each day, and sometimes it hurts to look at her. But could never let on to that, not to her or dad... Not to anyone. It is bad enough i was broken by what happened without laying that on anyone else. Not even my best friend Gale knew how i felt about all of this.  
Been so lost in my thoughts i never realised Prim talking to me. I look at her with sad eyes and a meek smile on my face. “Sorry Prim i never caught a word of that. What where you saying?” She lets out an exasperated sigh and starts to have a pissed off scowl on her face. I can’t blame her though. She is trying to help me and i get sucked into a little world of my own miserable thoughts. 

“I was saying, that you Katniss should wear this!” she says this as she hands me a pair of black skinny jeans and a long fitted white shirt and a belt for round my waist. “Comfortable but subtly sexy, pair that with your black boots and your ready to knock ‘em dead.” She said as a small smirked pulled at the edge of her lips. “OH! Before i forget pin this to your jeans so it’s hidden by your shirt. For good luck... and when i can’t go any further in with you.”

She sounded so grown up with what she was saying i barely realised what she was placing in my hands. Mums pin. It was very plain looking and had only a single bird on it. A mockingjay i think was what she use to call it. Mum always said it use to copy words or songs it heard. It was known as a symbol of hope and freedom in her home town up north.

“Prim how? Where did you get this? I thought dad gave this away?” She had a knowing twinkle in her eye and a small smirk emerging on her lips. “I found it before dad did and hid it. It meant a lot to her, she would have wanted us... she would have wanted you to have this.”

I can’t do or say anything except blink away my tears that threaten to spill over at any second. However i knew she was right. I turned and faced her fully and pull her into a tight embrace. Then it hits me and i realise it is moments like this i am grateful for how much she is like our mother. 

We spend a little over an hour getting me ready. During that time Prim is in her element doing my hair and make-up. Personally i wouldn’t normally bother as surly it’s my acting skills and not how i look that matters. But then who am i to decline her and as she keeps reminding me when i protest “It can’t hurt”.

Once fully ready we grab our bags and coats and head for the subway and start making our way to the Ramada Encore. Its only 10am when we get a train and since these auditions seemed to be very hush hush i was hoping there wouldn’t be long of this nervous mood left. Holy crap was i wrong!

When we arrive the young girl at reception instructs us to take the lift to the first floor and says there would be someone there to meet us and give us further instructions. When i walked off the lift i turned and tried to run straight back in the lift, but Prim caught me and wasn’t having any of it. 

“Don’t be such a bloody coward Kat. It’s no different from any other audition you have done in the past.” As she was saying this she dragged me towards a woman in her late 20s with candyfloss pink hair and lips that matched in colour and were in the shape of an overly excited smile. “Hi there. Can I take your name first please?” she was far to preppie for my liking but I realised if I didn’t speak up Prim would jump in and interfere. And so it was with my sweetest smile I return hers and gave my name. “Katniss, Katniss Everdeen.”

“Hi Katniss, it’s nice to meet you. My names Effie Trinket, I’m the directors assistant and I’m helping prep all those audition today.” I shake her extended hand and allow her to continue. “As we recently lost our leading lady all females auditioning will be reading lines and singing a song from the lead role as they hope to find a replacement amongst the hopefuls.” She explains this while handing me a small pile of paper which I realise is the song and a scene for the audition along with a small questioner about my experience. So overwhelmed by it all I almost miss her last sentence. “And if you have any questions just raise your hand and will be with you as quick as I can.”

I swallow hard and with a weak smile nod in understanding. I steel a glance sideways at my darling little sister. She was in so much shit with me right now it was unreal! Just you wait till we are out of ear shot I thought as we started to move towards some empty seats.

When we settled and I noticed no one was listening to us I turned on her. “What the hell Prim? You never told me I would have to sing as part of the audition... why? Why would you do that to me?” As she turns and looks at me she raises her eyebrow as if to question whether or not I was serious or not. “You know damn fine why Kat. You wouldn’t come if I told you! Now just shut up and learn the lines and practice the song. You are doing this audition!”

With that she turned away and pulled out the book she was currently reading, leaving me to do as I had been told. Prim’s earlier words of wisdom played over and over in my head for about the hundredth time that week. What have I got to lose? It’s not like I was going to read lines with the likes of Peeta Mellark today. Or ever for that matter, I would just be reading them in front of him. Nothing to lose Katniss. Nothing to lose.

The majority of the afternoon came and went with little excitement. Prim and I read lines and people watched. In doing this I noticed two girls from school, Clove Mathews and Glimmer Austen. Two of the most popular girls I am at school. And the most promising actresses in my year at school. I’m screwed! I chance a quick smile at them and only received glares in return. No love lost there that was for sure.

Their auditions came and went and I was beginning to think I had arrived too late and had missed my chance. It was nearing 5pm after all. And then... Then it happened. The walking candyfloss emerged through the double doors that had been like yoyos all day and cleared her throat to attract the attention of all of us.  
“This is sadly our last audition of today. We would like to thank you all for attending today and ask those who have not yet auditioned return again in a few weeks when we return to start shooting.” She called out to us. Then she looked down at the clip board she had been carrying all day and flicked through a few pieces of paper before proceeding. “Could Katniss Everdeen please make her way forward? You will be our last audition of the day.”

I couldn’t believe it. Surly I was dreaming. I looked to my little duck for confirmation and she was smiling like never before. “Go on Kat, what are you waiting for? MOVE!” She half heartedly whispered as she started pushing me off my seat. I got up and stumbled my way forward towards Effie who was leading the way to the chosen conference room. When inside the door my breath hitched in my chest. If it hadn’t been for Effie giving me a reassuring squeeze of my shoulder I may have forgotten to breathe altogether. 

I blink rapidly trying to focus my vision. Surly it couldn’t be. My mind was playing tricks on me. He was walking straight towards me. He was sexier than the photos led you to believe. He continued to walk towards me, all smiles, eyes twinkling and a soft strong hand outstretched for me to take. As I do he spoke with such a soft voice it could make you melt. “Hi Katniss it nice to meet you, I’m Peeta Mellark. I’ll be running lines and singing the song with you for your audition today? That okay?”

I stare dumbfounded, mouth a gap while nodding my head. What else could I say except for “Of course.”


	2. Give Your Heart A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss has her audition and chemistry starts to fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Peetas point of view!

Chapter 2: Give Your Heart a Break

I was never one for enjoying travelling however after everything that had been unfolding in New York at the moment I was grateful for the opportunity to get away. Even if it was only going to be for a few days, it had gotten way to intense. 

After Johanna broke off the engagement she told the director, Donald Snow, that she couldn’t work on the movie anymore. That it was ‘too painful’. She had some cheek, but if I was been honest, her not working on this movie suited me. After all that she had done to me, to our relationship, I was only too happy that she was backing out. 

I felt the only downside of all of this was that I had to help with these auditions for extras in the movie. Snow had said ‘we could find our new Hope in these auditions.’ Who was I to argue with this logic? My only hope was that he was right. That we would find our now leading lady and we could get on with making this movie.

When I left New York on Tuesday night I didn’t know what to expect when I arrived in London. It was my first time here so it was all very new. When we had landed my PA, Portia, and I made our way to the Ramada Encore where we were to stay and where I had been told the auditions where to take place. I spent the day trying my best to let my body adjust to the slight time difference. 

The majority of Thursday was spent with Snow, his assistant Effie and casting director Seneca Crane in preparation for the auditions the following morning. I was informed we would be running lines from the scene where Hope and Erik have an argument that leaves them questioning the likely hood of the relationship surviving and using the song Give your heart a break that follows the scene to see if the girls could even sing. The more it was all discussed the more I started to wish that we would find a new ‘Hope’ while we were here. At least then it would feel that this trip had been worthwhile.

xxxxxxxxx

When Friday morning dawned I was starting to feel sceptical about spending the next 8 hours stuck in a room with Snow and Crane. But all I could do was remind myself that we could possibly find a girl to star as Hope. That would bring the role to life and not just act it out. It took a few hours to find, in my opinion, slight possibilities. All these girls where done up to the nines... not at all what I envisioned Hope being.

“Peeta you need to relax and try connect with these girls. Don’t judge on their image.” Snow stated matter of factually between two auditions. I look and him and cross my arm over my chest in a defensive way. Did he not realise I was trying? It wasn’t as easy as it looks. “Donald, with all due respect, I am trying. But I can’t force a connection with a girl who doesn’t have the chemistry with me. And to be perfectly honest with you, other than that Delly girl from about an hour ago, there is no one who fits the role for me as yet. Let’s just start up again and see what we get.”

The hours passed by in such a blur the auditions where starting to mould into one. There was only a few that where effective in standing out to Snow, Crane and myself. We took a five minute break and discussed who we had seen so far and agreed we were going to start calling it a day. “Let’s get the last audition of the day in here and start calling it a day boys.” Snow said as he sighed and stretched in the small chair. We were all in agreement that Delly, Clove, Glimmer and Rue were all candidates that were to be reconsidered... It had me wishing this last girl was amazing and had chemistry with me... because as nice as the other girls were, some of them anyway, none of them had chemistry with me. And for this movie to be what they wanted it to be, I was going to need to have chemistry with her.

“Katniss Everdeen is next on the list. Effie can you let all those still waiting that this is our last audition and they can try again in a two weeks when we return to start filming, and bring Katniss threw so we can get this underway and start getting ready to get back to the states.” Seneca said as he walked around the table collecting all the bits of paper with all their notes. 

xxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later a girl walked in with Effie and there was only one way to describe her. She was breathtaking. Tall, slim built with olive tanned skin, dark brown hair pulled to the side and fastened in a braid and piercing grey eyes that could find their way to your soul.

I took a deep breath and put on my winning smile and started to walk towards her. She was so mesmerising to look at she was making me feel nervous. Why was she making me nervous when she hadn’t even spoken?

As I got closer to her I extended my hand to shake hers and greeted her. “Hi Katniss it nice to meet you, I’m Peeta Mellark. I’ll be running lines and singing the song with you for your audition today? That okay?”

She was silent for a moment before she shook her head and answered. “Of course.” She said as she stared at me... Did I have something on my face? She took my hand in hers in and I felt a jolt of electricity pass between us. Wow! That was strange.

I directed her to the centre of the room where she was introduced to Snow and Crane. They asked us to take our places and that we act out the scene first and then proceed to the song which follows without prompt as when the line that leads to that song is said the music will start. And so as we stand and face one another and I give her a small wink in reassurance. Hoping she realises she has no reason to be nervous. I watch her close her eyes and take a deep breath and I was shocked when she started. 

“You had no right Erik! That friendship meant more to me than anything I have held close to my heart. You had no right to interfere!” She had taken a strong stance, with her hand curling into fists at her side. She was showing Hopes anger like no one else had yet. She was showing her passion.

“No right? Hope he was trying to convince you we shouldn’t be, convincing you that you should be with him instead. Explain to me how I had no right defending you, how I had no right defending us!” I wasn’t just acting this out; I was feeling the emotion with her. I was matching her stance but I had one had pointing between us as I was speaking. Emphasising the point Erik was trying to make as best I could.

“You could have defended us with your words...” she said as she was moving towards me, her hand came up to touch my face. Her fingers ran along my jaw and along my lips. I felt that spark again when our skin came into contact but I made no move to acknowledge it and neither dose Katniss. And suddenly the warmth of her hand is gone, and I can no longer see her face as she turns away. “Instead of defending us with your fists.”

I make my way to her and place my hands on her arms and rest my chin on her shoulder. I take a deep sigh and kiss her shoulder and move my head so as to rest my forehead where I just kissed. “I’m so sorry Hope. We can get past all this, just come home and we can talk this through.” And then she’s gone again. She’s walking away from me, I feel so alone when she does it. How is a girl I just met having this affect on me?

“I don’t think we can anymore Erik, too much has happened. We need a break... I need the break.” As she says that she turns back to face me full on. Her words make my whole body ache. As if it is me she is saying this to and not the character. And with that thought in my head I do the only thing in my head that seems logical. The scrip says I am to provoke Hope to slap Erik and so I do what feels right.

I take 3 strides towards this girl I have only just met moments before and close the gap that existed between us. I look her straight in the eye and mouth to her ‘Trust me’ and she gives a slight nod of her head. And with that I put a hand on either side of her face and pull her flush against me as our lips meet. 

I vaguely hear an intake of breath and a whisper from the others in the room as I do this; after all she is the only one who I have done this with, the only one who I had the chemistry with which flowed with a simple touch, enough to even allow me to consider trying this. And then again she is gone, she pulls back to look at me and as our eyes meet there is a look of utter shock on her face. Then all I hear is the sound of her hand meeting my face.

My cheek is burning. It worked, she slapped me, and that girl has some right hook. No other girl had followed through with that part of the script. Claiming they weren’t comfortable with slapping me. Before I realise what is happening I notice her eyes close as she closes the gap between us and our lips meet again. And I experience a kiss like no other screen kiss I have ever had. It’s full, passionate and utterly breathtaking... God I sound like a girl, but it is all the things the other girls didn’t have with me... chemistry. 

And suddenly it’s over... again. She’s backing away from me. “No! No Erik, this can’t happen. This...” she points between us and has the look of a broken hearted girl on her face. “Us. It can’t happen. We need a break, I need a break.” I have to say, she’s good. Now the question burning in my head was could she sing. Because if she could sing I had the girl who was my Hope.

“Let’s go get a coffee then, we don’t talk, just sit and have coffee. And then we can pick this up later.” I start to walk away; this scene was all becoming rather improvised because of the kiss. The lines where right but we were doing what felt right, not directed. And then I heard her sigh, and when I turn to look at her, her body is slumped like she is all out of fight and she is staring at the floor.

“No Erik, I need a break from us.” She turns away and I move back to her and turn her back to face me and she looks me straight in the eye as she says her last line of the scene. “I need to give my heart a break Erik. For now... I’m done.”

This was it. The moment I had been holding my breath for during the scene for the last 10 minutes, and my god did she deliver. She took a deep breath when the piano struck up in the back ground and walked round me.

“The day I first met you , You told me you'd never fall in love, But now that I get you, I know fear is what it really was” She turns around and notices I am now watching her, and she looks shy. I give her a nod of encouragement... This girl has no reason to be nervous. “Now here we are, so close, yet so far, haven't I passed the test? When will you realize, Baby, I'm not like the rest”

“Don't wanna break your heart, I wanna give your heart a break, I know you're scared it's wrong, Like you might make a mistake” We sing this as we start to walk towards one another and I hold my hand out to her. And as she takes it I feel that jolt again. “There's just one life to live, And there's no time to wait, to waste, so let me give your heart a break”

 

She comes closer to me, closing the existing gap between us. “On Sunday, you went home alone, there were tears in your eyes, I called your cell phone, my love, but you did not reply.” While I sing she grazed her free hand down the side of my face. Never once does she break eye contact. “The world is ours, if you want it, we can take it, if you just take my hand there’s no turning back, Baby, try to understand”

“Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break; I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake” As we sing the duet her body becomes flush against mine and her hands rest on my chest, close to my heart. My heart that is racing as I sing with a girl I have only just met. “There's just one life to live, and there's no time to wait, to waste, So let me give your heart a break” I pray to god she does not notice the rapid heartbeat beneath her right hand.

Luck is on my side, with her next line she moves away, she turns her back to me as she starts “There's just so much you can take, Give your heart a break, Let me give your heart a break, Your heart a break” She sings with so much raw emotion and talent, surely they see in her what I do? They must as they are still letting her sing. All the other girls had been cut off by now. Or those that couldn’t sing had their dreams shattered much earlier.

“When your lips are on my lips” Her head turns to the side and I catch I glimpse of the slight smile that crosses her delicate features. “And our hearts beat as one,” We sing in harmony. And I chance a quick glance at Snow and Crane. They are smiling, broad open smiles. They both see what I do. “But you slip right out of my fingertips” When I look back at Katniss she has mirrored my action and is facing the two men whole hold the cards as to whether or not she will be in this movie. “Every time you run” I turn to face her and there is a good few strides between up. 

As she continues to sing I realise this is an opportunity to show its not fluke we sing in harmony and I throw caution to the wind. “Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break” and she looks at me with a knowing look. This girl is good. She just doesn’t realise it yet. “I know you're scared it's wrong”.

“Like you might make a mistake, there’s just one life to live, and there's no time to wait, to waste, so let me give your heart a break” At this point she walks towards me, eyes trailed on the ground. The shy girl is back and she looks unbelievably sexy for it, but this is her moment to shine and show exactly what she is made of and as I continue to sing that she is to “give my heart a break” I place a finger under her chin and bring her eyes up to meet my gaze. 

“Cuz you've been hurt before, I can see it in your eyes, You try to smile it away, Some things, you can't disguise” That’s a girl Katniss, blow them out of the water. And with that snow raises his hand and the music stops and we both turn to look at them. They are both still smiling. I could only pray that was a good sign.

“Thank you for your time Miss Everdeen. You have left us with much to discuss. You will hear form us within the next 24 hours in regards to the outcome of your audition.” Snow said with a smile playing on his lips.

What the actual fuck? Was he serious? Why wasn’t he offering her the part of Hope right here and now? What was there to discuss? She was the best we had seen all day!

I looked to my left and she was smiling. A full happy smile and she was nodding. “That’s fine. Thank you for today Mr Snow, Mr Crane. I look forward to hearing from you.” And with that she turned to look at me, I wasn’t letting her leave like that. “I’ll walk you out Katniss” I said as I turned and walked toward her. 

We walked to the door and when she went to opened it she hesitated and turned to me. “I’m sorry about your face Mr Mellark. I hope I didn’t hurt you.” I couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. “Call me Peeta please. Mr Mellark is my father, plus I feel we will be seeing much more of each other. You are a very talented young actress Katniss. You are full of promise. And there is no need to worry. My face will be fine, you have some right hook.”

She giggled. The most beautiful giggle I had ever heard. “Thank you Peeta. I hope we meet again some time.” She extended her hand to me to shake once more. I shake her hand once but before releasing it I bring her hand to my lips. “I’m sure we will Katniss, but until then. Have a nice evening.”

She smiles at me and opens the door and I watch her walk down the hall where a young girl with blond hair greets her with a hug. She gives me one last fleeting glance and then she is gone. But hopefully not for long I think as I turn and walk back into the conference room I have just spent the day in. 

“Well Peeta...” Snow starts, he has a smirk on his face as if he is planning something. “What is your verdict of the day?” He knows how I feel. He knows who I want but he wants to hear it from my lips. Well that is fine by me as long as he listens to what I have to say. He knows me enough to know I am saying it for a reason.

“I think we found her,” I say as I ease myself into my chair that faces both of them. “We found our Hope and I am sure your both agree with me when I stand by what I said earlier. For this movie to be what you want it needs to be her. She can sing and act... And she has the on screen chemistry with me which was what we all wanted. Katniss Everdeen is Hope.”

They both smile and Crane turns to me, “I am glad we are all in approval. The role belongs to Miss Everdeen. We will inform her tomorrow and start filming in two weeks.”

I can’t help but smile. I will see those grey brooding eyes and beautiful smile every day for at least three months in exactly two weeks time. This trip was most definitely worthwhile.


	3. Wishing you were somehow hear with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss get life changing news and starts wishing someone special in her heart was there to share it,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont own the Hunger games!
> 
> Katniss' point of view

As Prim and I met in the waiting room of the Encore she gave me a tight hug. “How did it go?” she whispered. “I’ll tell you when we get out” I whispered. As I straightened up I chanced a look back in the direction from which I have just come. He is still standing in the door way. Is he smiling at me? He is defiantly smiling. I turn away quickly and can feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

As we start to walk out the hotel I can feel little ducks eyes burning into the side of my head. This could turn into a huge enquiry as to how everything went. “Well?” she asks impatiently as if she has been waiting a great deal of time for this information. “Well what? What do you want to know?” I look at her... waiting for what I know is coming.

“Seriously, Katniss? You just spent 30 minutes in a room with Peeta Mellark!! I want to know every little detail! And don’t you dare miss out a single detail!” I sigh knowing I am defeated and will have to tell her. “Come on, I’ll take you for a coffee and will tell you everything. And I promise not to hold out on you before you even ask.”

We walked the short distance to the tube and took the 30 minute tube ride back into the centre of London. We spent the time filling the awkward silences of Prim’s wait discussing what was happening in her life. We talked mainly of school and touched briefly on her new found romantic relationship with Rory Hawthorne which was a touchy subject since his big brother was my best friend... and before a knew it we were at Saes Coffee House. As we got settled in my usual corner I started to inform her of what had developed in the audition.

“... and after all this shouting and arguing he walked over mouthed for me to ‘trust him’ and then kissed me...” before I can go any further I am interrupted by the ear splitting squeal that erupts from my young sister. “OH MY GOD KAT!” She shouted before lowering her voice to a whisper to continue with “Why the fuck did you not mention that earlier? Like, straight after you came out the audition room? What did you do? Did you kiss him back?”

Was she honestly asking that? Did she not see him standing in the door way watching us as we left? “Because he was standing in the door way watching me leave dip-shit. He walked me out of my audition. And in answer your question if I kissed him back, yes I did. After I slapped him!” I knew she would have something to say to that.

“Y-you... You slapped Peeta Mellark?” she hissed at me over her coffee mug, eyes wide with shock. “What the hell where you thinking?” I look at her in disbelief. She read lines with me all day so she knew it was in the script. “The script said to! I apologised! He says I have a good right hook.” I say with a self satisfied smirk on my face. “After that there was only a few more lines and it went in to the song.”

“What was he like to sing with? How far did you get with the song before they stopped you?” I thought my little sister had faith in me? Just now it wasn’t feeling like it though. “Thanks for the vote of confidence Primrose.” I start sarcastically. Upon rethinking where it could have ended I started over. “It went fine thank you. He has a wonderful voice and was amazing to sing with. And in regards to how far we got, we got to the second last verse before they stopped us. Saying I had left them with much to discuss and I would hear from them in 24 hours about a role in the movie.”

“You should go home anyway and I need to start work before Sae starts yelling at me. I will see you when I get home if you are still up. And don’t say anything to dad, not until I have heard from them.” She gave me a brief hug along with a fleeting “see you later” and she was gone from the coffee shop... finally some peace after a long and testing day.

xxxxxxxxx

The next seventeen hours past by in a blur, full of emotions I am unsure of how to fathom. I wasn’t working today so I rose and left early without waking anyone and went somewhere I haven’t been in a while, I went to visit my mother’s grave. When I arrived I placed the flowers I had bought on route in front of the head stone and sat on the ground, just staring at it for a long time, reading the engraving. 

Here rests  
Lily Paula Everdeen  
Beloved wife and mother  
Best friend and healer too many  
Gone but never far from us

Days like today are when I miss her most of all. She should be here with me, anticipating this phone call with me. As I sit here I think of all the memories in my childhood that where my mother and I following this dream. The drama groups, my first dance lesson, the first show I did in a real theatre, the singing lessons... all of which could have helped me get this job.

“You were all that mattered, you were once my friend and mother” I whisper bitterly to myself. Then I remember I have no right to feel bitter. Not when this is my fault. “Wishing you where somehow here again. Wishing you where somehow near. Maybe if I just dreamed you would be here.” My voice is barely auditable. Only just loud enough that I am aware I am saying it aloud.

“All this” I motion around me, as if she can actually see me, “it’s all to cold a companion for you mum. You where warm and gentle, you always put us first.” I sit in silence thinking of what to do and say. So I choose to tell her about yesterday. And so I start at the beginning and tell her how Prim told me and pushed me to go, how dad and I fought about it, how I hadn’t even told Gale what I was doing and finally I told her how my audition went. 

“No more memories or silent tears. Help me say goodbye. I am struggling to do this without you mum. I wish you were somehow here again.” I whisper through the tears that have started to sting my eyes. “I need to go mum, I will come back soon, and maybe I will have exciting news.” I choked out as I begin to fully break down. I decide now is as good a time as any to go and see Gale. Fill him in on what has been going on.

Within the hour I am sitting in Saes with a huge mug of Saes Mexican Coffee sitting opposite Gale. We have been sitting in silence for the past ten minutes. I can feel his eyes burning in to me and I steal a glance at him. “For Christ sake Catnip, are you gonna talk at all or are we going to sit here and have a bloody stare off? And where the hell were you yesterday?”

Shit, its Gale, I should have known I wouldn’t be able to get away with jack shit. “Nice to see you to Hawthorne, I’m fine thanks and you?” the sarcasm drips through my voice as we seem to have bypassed basic conversation. “And in answer to your question I was at an audition yesterday.”

 

“You, Katniss Everdeen, skipped school for an audition? I don’t believe it for a second!” He looks at me sceptically as he takes a sip of his coffee.

“Yes actually. What about that is so hard to believe? And I didn’t skip, Haymitch authorised me to have it off. It was for a movie for extras. All the girls had to audition for the lead females’ part as they were re-casting her for some reason. Haymitch said it would, if nothing else be good experience.” I don’t understand why I am justifying this to him of all people. He skips for auditions all the time.

“What is this movie then? And why didn’t you tell me about it?” He actually sounds hurt, but then I realise he’s jealous. Jealous I never took him, some best friend. “It is the new Peeta Mellark movie and I didn’t tell you because I thought it was about time I did something for me.” I snapped back, couldn’t he just ask how it went like any normal friend would?

“Wow! Calm down snappy, I’m only asking a few questions. Now come down off your fucking high horse and tell your best friend how it went.” This was the Gale I knew. Things have been a bit off since we had a drunken kiss 6 months ago but things seemed to be going back to normal.

So I told him about how it went and hoped he would just be happy for me. And he seemed to be fine. He asked all the usual questions and we even discussed the possibility I had a chance of playing Hope. I laughed it off. There was surely better actresses that auditioned. “So when are you meant to hear the outcome?” Gale asked at the end of the retelling. 

“Some point today. Find out when I am needed and where. It’s kind of exciting.” And for me it was, it was the first time I was in this position. On my own anyway, mum was always here in the past. “Anyway, I had better get home, no one knows where I went as I left before they were up. I’ll let you know the outcome of yesterday when I hear.” And with that I hugged him and gave him a chased kiss on the cheek and walked out of Saes.

Within 5 minutes of leaving Saes, I had the outcome of yesterday. Little did I know it was going to change my life completely.

xxxxxxxxxx

A week has passed. A whole week has passed since they called me. Called me and told me I had the role of Hope. I accepted of course. I would be stupid not to. It could be what launches my career. But then I remember what dad said? What about school? Can I really afford to miss 3-5 months worth of school. Haymitch told me its fine, he would do open correspondence with me while we film. So I don’t fall behind. 

My dad, well, he’s another story entirely. He’s unhappy to say the least. There had been a 3 hour screaming match. Then the silent treatment started. It’s still going on. He will never be happy with what I do in life. He’s not mum. He doesn’t understand.

We start on Monday with a read through of the script and start filming on Wednesday. There is just so much to take in...Like the script. Oh my god what have I got myself into. There is just so much to consider. There is just so much to adjust to, for example not seeing my dad and Prim every day. And I won’t get to see Gale every day either for that matter. I am going to be working with new people every day... I’m going to have to work with Peeta Mellark every day. And kiss him most days.

Oh my god. I genuinely get to KISS Peeta Mellark!!

What the fuck am I bitching about? I get to kiss him, touch him and talk to him every day for at least the next 3 months. I have no reason to not be ecstatic and bouncing from now till Monday. And I get to travel. They are filming scenes in New York and Rome. So hopefully when we are there we will get a day or so free so I can look around.

I have been reading the script like mad, reading lines with Little Duck as often as she can spare her time. But we both know it’s not the same. I need to start reading with Peeta. We need to start working on it together. Build on the existing chemistry. 

When I return home from my walk I pick up the envelope that help the script which had been sent to me and a slip of paper falls out.

Katniss, welcome to the team!  
Your audition was breathtaking. I look forward to working with you.  
I will be arriving back in London on the Friday before filming starts if you want to meet to run lines before we start up.  
If you need anything between now and then my email is on the back.  
Till next time,  
Peeta

I turn the slip of paper over in my hand, there staring back at me in black in white, is his email address. What was a girl to do? Surely there was only one option for me to take. I should email him shouldn’t I? And so that is what I do.

I sit and stare at my open laptops screen for a good 20 minutes before I even start typing anything. How can I process this? I am emailing a heart throb actor. A heart throb who is my co-worker and on screen boyfriend. I sit and recall my audition. His beautiful blue eyes could force themselves into your soul, his blond hair that I just wanted to run my fingers through and twist at the top of his neck. Then there is his lips, so pink and plump and ever so slightly chapped so they don’t feel as soft as they look.

I remember the kiss, oh god that kiss. I feel the fire of desire ignite deep in my belly just like it did when he first placed his lips on mine. I start to replay it on a loop in my head the way he felt and tasted, the way his body felt flush against mines, how he had a hand wrapped in my hair and the other rested softly on my hip. I am embarrassed to admit that, like now, it made my underwear damp with want. Don’t get me wrong, Katniss Everdeen is no prude. But at the same time I have never made it past 3rd base... and no man as ever made me wet by a simple kiss and a brush of my hip. 

I decide now is the time to forget my nerves and bite the bullet and I email Peeta. I apologise for only contacting him now as I only just found his note. I tell him I am looking forward to working with him also and I would very much like to meet and run lines before we start and I offer to show him round London before or during time off from filming.

I must admit I felt like an idiot after I sent the email. Convinced I sounded like a prat I expected not to hear from him for a while, if at all. However within 10 minutes of sending my rambling email I had received a reply. 

Peeta would be landing in London late Friday, he wanted to meet me at 11am at the London Eye to start our tour and take the opportunity to get to know one another a little better prior to filming commencing. 

I can’t believe it. I am going to be showing thee Peeta Mellark around London. And I had just been cast to play his girlfriend in the movie of the year. Could life get much better than this?


	4. So She Dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out a little about Peeta's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peeta POV

“Get out! Pack your bags and go! Your no longer welcome here” I turn my back to walk away from her. Screaming and crying. It’s all I can hear. Filling my ears so that the music I know is playing in the back ground can no longer be heard. Pulling, I feel I’m been pulled. But by what? To where?

I look down at my hand. She’s trying to pull me back to her. As forcefully as I can I pull my hand back out of her reach. She’s falls to the floor, hunched over crying into her hands. I bend down and grab her around the upper half of her arm and pull her to her feet. And drag her to a room. It’s all so hazy but I can make out that it’s the bedroom. As soon as I have focused where we are I let go of her and go to a closet. I remove a bag and start throwing her clothes in it.

She starts to beg, “Peeta please don’t do this. I’m sorry. Surely we can work through this?” I feel the anger boil up inside of me. “Peeta, I love you. Please talk to me” I can feel my anger rattling around inside of me. It like a bird in a cage banging against it compound trying to get out. I pick up her bag which I have subconsciously packed a week’s worth of clothing in and hold my hand out to her. She gives me her left hand, unknowing to where it would lead her. I walk her to the front door. And I stop, turning to her. When I am looking her straight in the eye I take her left hand in both of mine, and remove the engagement ring I gave her only six months previously. 

I can hear her muffled sobs as she covers her mouth with her free hand. “Peeta? Please? Let me explain!” she chokes out between hiccupped breaths. Then the first words pass my lips since I shouted earlier. “No.” It was plain and simple, and barely above a whisper. “There is nothing to explain Johanna. We are done and you have no one to blame but yourself. Now get out!”

xxxxxxxxx

I awake covered in sweat, breathing heavily. This reoccurring nightmare was becoming tiresome. It is always the same. Always the same argument, the one we had the last time I saw her. It took me a few moments to realise where I was and what day it was. I was in my room in the London Hotel, it was Saturday morning. Today was the day. I was finally going to see Katniss again. And I was nervous, like butterfly in my stomach nervous. I got dressed and when I looked in the mirror holding a shirt in each hand, flicking back and forth holding each one in front of me. When did I become such a girl? Fretting over what to wear... really? 

The two weeks in New York flew by, especially after I received an email from Katniss. It was arranged that we would meet in London on Saturday morning at 11. I couldn’t wait, I was excited to see if the chemistry from the audition had been real, at least real enough to pretend every day for the next three months or if it had been a complete fluke. God I was hoping it hadn’t been a fluke. I was praying it was real, praying that the silver eyed beauty felt the same as I. 

London was still so very new to me that I decided to take a cab, a taxi as they call it here, figuring it would be safer than trying to navigate their subways. Katniss and I were due to meet at 11 at the London eye, and then we were going to get to know one another.

When I exited the cab at Waterloo I crossed over the grass, scanning the crowds looking for the natural beauty that had so kindly graced my life for the first time two weeks ago. Something about the kiss we shared our first meeting had left a deep impression on me. Surely this girl had a boyfriend. She was too much of a natural beauty not to have been snapped up by some lucky bastard before now.

“Katniss?” The whisper passed my lips before I realised I had stopped dead in my tracks. I stood on the balls of my feet, craning my neck to get a better view over the sea of faces that were milling around me. And there she was leaning against a railing looking over the Thames. Her hair was lose and dancing around her face.

I stood and watched as she pulled back her hair and started to tie it in a braid that hung over her right shoulder, slow and precise her fingers danced through her hair till she had completed her task. She was so smooth and elegant as she turned and scanned the crowd. She raises a hand to the sky to shade her eyes from the warm autumn sun. When she saw me her body seemed to visibly relax, as if she had been as nervous as I still felt. From the distance between us I could see her mouth twitch up into a smile and as she raised her arm and waved in a smooth action as if she is moving to music a full mega watt smile graced her face.

She starts to walk towards me she moves out of the way of people walking by. In and out the crowd at only a slight glance. She almost looks as if she is dancing round them. Before I knew it she was standing in front of me. Eyes sparkling and a smile that matched. She looked up at me through thick eye lashes.

“Hi Peeta.” Her lips move so little I wonder if I imagined it. That is until I see a tell tale sign of what I believe is shyness creep into her cheeks in a light rosé pink that could easily be blamed on the chilled wind in the air.

“Hi yourself” I reply with my ‘hollywood’ smile kicking in. And I use this time to try sneak in a large breath to try and steady my wavering nerves. Unsure of how to continue I balled my fists up swinging them back and forth as I bounced on the balls of my feet. This was more awkward than I had anticipated. “So Katniss... What have you got planned for us today?”

“Well...” she starts and trails of looking over her right shoulder. “How are you with heights?” I follow her line of vision to a giant wheel. I took a great gulp of air to steady my nervous and put my smile, which had momentarily slipped, back into place. “Great” I replied with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. And with that we headed off to collect our tickets for what I was told, was called the London Eye.

When we were almost half way round on the wheel my nerves started to get the better of me. Staying away from the glass I sat on the bench in the middle of the hub we were in, admiring the view of London as best I could away from what I considered very breakable glass.

Katniss noticed my discomfort not after our accent started and she had been distracting me with general conversation until now. Sat next to me she tuned and faced me straight on. With a small smile she spoke. “Peeta why didn’t you just say you weren’t any good with heights? There was plenty of other places we could have gone.”  
“Honestly Katniss its fine. Just keep me talking, I’m just not great with them on my own, but I have you for company and that is helping immensely.” I smiled at her and I was quick enough to notice the subtle but still present blush creeping into her cheeks.

“Well since I am to keep you talking, how bout you tell me about the work that has already been done for this movie? And maybe you can tell me why Johanna Mason was replaced with me of all people!”

xxxxxxxxx

“Peeta why don’t you go home and see if that beautiful fiancé of yours is any better” Snow said as we wrapped up filming for the day. It was only five in the evening but we hadn’t expected to finish till seven at earliest. “Sure, I’ll surprise her... pick up soup or something on the way home. Make her feel a bit better.” I sat down in the chair next to our director. We had only started filming a week earlier and poor Johanna was already ill. She would have spent most of today sitting around bored anyway. 

Johanna was newish to the acting business having only done a few small TV roles and a supporting role in 2 movies. She had done work as an extra for years, which had been how we met. We had been together 3 years in total and had gotten engaged 6 months ago. It was still very quiet. We had never been a very public couple and had managed to stay out of the spot light. Only our family and very close friends knew how close we were as a couple. In love or so I thought that is.

I left the studio we were using for the small insignificant scenes and grabbed my things from my trailer. On the way home I did as planned. Living in New York there was lots of small delis dotted all over happy to meet your needs. I stopped at Jo’s favourite and bought her some soup, hoping it would maybe cheer her up a little. I still had some bread from my father’s bakery that I bought that morning on route to the studio.

Before I had even set foot in our apartment I knew something didn’t feel right. I could feel it in my gut. When I opened the door it was empty and quite except for the distant hum of music from our bedroom.

‘When I close my eyes I can see  
The spotlights are bright on you and me  
We've got the floor  
And you're in my arms  
How could I ask for more?

She was listening to our song. It was normally something that could be relied upon to raise her spirits. She was generally always a happy girl, but something, I didn’t know what yet, was eating away at Johanna. She was quiet, more reserved. Spending days lying on our bed staring at our bedroom ceiling and when she did sleep she was restless, tossing and turning and muttering incoherently. 

Little did I know that today would be the day that everything came out in the open? Little did I believe that what Johanna and I had was so weak and meant so little that she would do what she did! I never realised she was so weak willed that she couldn’t even be faithful.

I had dropped my things on the floor on the floor and started to make my way quietly to the bedroom, not wanting to wake her from her rest just yet. But then, I heard a soft giggle and a loud moan. What the fuck was going on? Edging to the door I saw it was slightly a jar and there where shoes on the outside of the room, mans shoes, that weren’t mine. 

The closer to the door I got the more I questioned whether I wanted to see what was on the other side. However before my nervous could get the better of me I closed the distance to the bedroom an pushed the door open. 

There on our bed Johanna sat astride some faceless man. Back arched, head flung back in passion. I hear her moan escape from her lips. And that is when I see white hot flashes of anger mark my vision. When the shouting starts, that is when she moves and in the process, reveals the face of her of her partner in crime. My own brother, Nathan.

xxxxxxxxx

“And so in short we don’t really know why Johanna quit.” I try to say with as little venom in my voice as possible. As we stepped out on to solid land I took a deep breath and took Katniss’ hand. And when she looked from our intertwined fingers to my face she smiled. “Where to next then I asked?”  
The true story of Johanna’s leave of the movie could be told another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There could be a slight lag between now and next but please bear with me as i am a bit low on ideas. To keep all happy i should have 2 new storys in due course also!!


	5. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need your help guys!!

Hi everyone! 

Wow it has been a while since I updated this! Had a few messages and reviews asking if this will be updated soon if at all! And here is your answer: YES!! Life is just a little hectic and I am having trouble with some things for our fave HG couple to get up to onset! So please send me what you would like them to get up to!

Also I have two Hobbit fics and a Sherlock Fic in the works so I am not on a complete Hiatus! Just struggling with this. It’s my baby, my first fic and I want to do the plot and the characters so much justice so please, PLEASE, bare with me! I promise to make it worth the wait!

Love to all who are still sticking with me! xoxo


End file.
